


Only mine

by Cumloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Boys Kissing, Didnt see any good jealous ffs had to do the deed myself, Fluff, Jealous Park Chanyeol, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Minseok loves mark uwu, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shy Byun Baekhyun, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumloey/pseuds/Cumloey
Summary: Exo celebrates love shot's first win by drinking their asses off.Minseok is very fucking clingy when he is drunk. when his boyfriend mark leaves, minseok starts clinging to the nearest male he can find, baekhyun.Chanyeol sees, baekhyun knows he is in trouble.{Ps: i suck at summaries please read this}





	Only mine

**Author's Note:**

> Making a fresh start on this account, i might continue this story idk if this gets a little but of attention i might cry, anyways dont expect too much also my first time writing smut? SKKKSJXW also english isnt my first language so please forgive me for mistakes 😔✊ily {instagram: @nctsslut @cumhyuck}

Exo thinks it would be a good idea to drink their asses off (spoiler alert: its not)

Baekhyun isn't a fan of drinking but he didn't wanna be a spoil sport he wanted to see exo happy afterall abd now that, that is happening he didn't wanna ruin the moment.

Chanyeol knows baekhyun will be sober so he has things planned for the night. Its been months since chanyeol has touched baekhyun __**HIS** baekhyun, he knows how tiring it has been with the schedules, they shared a few pecks here and there but nothing more than that. Chanyeol hates admitting it but he is kinda sexually frustrated.

The party was held at chanyeols new apartment.This time was so good, all of exo together and just chatting having fun just being themselves without any worries, even if there are worries alcohol is always there to help.

Chanyeol tries not to drink too much, he wanted to be as sober as possible.

Mark, minseoks boyfriend was also invited, they sat together kissing at every chance they got, baekhyun sat at the right side of minseok, mark on the left.

All of exo was fairly drunk except for chanyeol and baekhyun. It was past 12:00 am now mark needed to leave before he gets in trouble. Minseok keeps drunkenly whining before turning to his right and clinging onto baekhyun. He buries is face into baekhyun's neck inhaling his sweet yet strong scent.  
Baekhyun just laughs.

"Hyung you're so adorable" he says while laughing.

Baekhyun feels someones stare just burning him down.

He looks around the room just to find chanyeol giving him the death stare. Baekhyun's smile slowly fades away (chanyeol is so hot when he is jealous but you didnt hear that from baekhyun)

He pushes minseok away, just for minseok to pull him closer and kiss his cheek.

"Baekhyunee~ your skin is so soft" minseok giggles.

Baekhyun looks at chanyeol, he is visibly angry.

Baekhyun is fucked.

Chanyeol gets up grabs baekhyun's hand and drags him to the bedroom.

Exo are all drunk, very drunk none of them are in their senses to question anything happening in front of them, minseok just whines and passes out on the floor.

Chanyeol pushes baekhyun against the wall. Locking the door behind them, Baekhyun's heart starts raising he doesn't know what's gonna happen next...is chanyeol gonna be mad? Will he curse him out? Will he stop talking to him? He just doesn't know....

Chanyeol buries his face into baekhyun's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Ch-chanyeol are you okay?"

"I love you baek"

Baekhyun's heart just stops.His eyes widen. He just said that, HE SAID THAT.

"I cannot bear the idea of someone else touching you, getting close to you, only i deserve that. YOU ARE MINE BYUN BAEKHYUN"

Chanyeol roughly kisses baekhyun, its an open mouth kiss, chanyeol just roughly biting on baekhyun's bottom lip and slow sucking on his tongue. It drives baekhyun crazy.

Chanyeol roughly kisses on baekhyun's neck inhaling his beautiful sweet scent, roughly and strongly sucking in deep dark hickeys.

Baekhyun tries really hard to speak but the only thing coming out of his mouth are moans and pants.

"Ch-chanyeol i-i love you. I love you so much."

Chanyeol stops, just to give baekhyun a cute smile making eye contact, oh god he wants to get lost into baekhyun's deep dark eyes.

Chanyeol starts kissing baekhyun again this time slow and soft, both of their tongues fighting for dominance.

Chanyeol removes baekhyuns oversized sweatshirt, the only reason its oversized is because baek stole it from him. Chanyeol smiles to himself.

Marking baekhyun is yeols favorite hobby its like marking your territory but for humans.

He guides baek towards his bed, laying him down.

He starts sucking on one of baek's nipples using his hand on the other.

Baek is just a moaning mess, his boner is getting worse and worse with every kiss yeol leaves.

"Y-yeol please just take me already"

Chanyeol taking no time in removing baek's tight black jeans that hug his ass so tightly, god he just can't breath.

Pulling down baeks boxers. He starts removing his tight all black shirt that compliment his big chest and broad shoulders.

Quickly undressing them both.

"Chanyeol don't prep me just go for it."

Chanyeol grabs the lube and condoms from the drawer besides the bed.

The cold lube making baek twitch.

Chanyeol slowly pushes in, the warmth makes him wanna just roughly fuck the shit out of baek but he has to control himself he doesnt wanna hurt baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, move"

"GOD! Fuck baek you're so tight"

All of sudden he is reminded of minseok kissing and hugging baek. It burns him up.

He thrusts in slow at first but, fuck it!

He thrusts hard and deep.

"Ch-chanyeol s-slow down"

"Nobody can make you feel that good, NOBODY!"

Baek just throws his head back in pleasure. His moans were soft and breathy before but now he is close to just screaming, yeol hitting baeks prostate's again and again. Baekhyun didnt know THIS amount of pleasure even existed.

"B-baek..i am so close"

Chanyeol grabs baekhyuns leaking cock and starts stroking it in the same pace as his thrusts.

It doesn't take them too long to cum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Baek you always smell so good." yeol says nuzzling his into baek's neck.

"Chan! No stop this is enough, chan stop!" Baek says trying to push chanyeol away.

"But you smell so good, lets go for a round two"

They both giggle.

There is a comfortable silence, chan and baek just resting in each others arms.

"Baek"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are your legs still shaking?" Chanyeol asks giggling.

Baekhyun just slapping his hand softly.

"Ahhhh~ yeol stop!"

"I love you yeol"

"I love you more" chan says kissing baek softly.

Baekhyun just nuzzling his face into chanyeols chest before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> SKSKDHKW BRO IDK  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated.


End file.
